1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electronic circuit carrier and test fixture which is arranged for the protective containment of selected hybrid thick and thin film microelectronic packages and includes the testing of the packages when they are within the protection of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hybrid thick and thin film microelectronic modules are very delicate when handling, testing and connecting factors are considered. Conventionally they are secured to an insulated substrate which has printed circuitry thereon for connection. Sometimes several semiconductor chips are secured to the same insulated substrate, and are interconnected by etched thick and thin film circuitry thereon. Often the substrates are ceramic devices to provide a base for the semiconductor chip, to support the printed circuitry and to provide a structure of adequate size for handling. Next, these devices are placed in hybrid microelectronic packages for protection of the electronic devices. There are a number of different types of such packages. The broadest range of styles of metal hybrid microelectronic packages is available from Tekform Products Company of Anaheim, Calif. Various such packages are also available from other manufacturers.
The management of the hybrid microelectronic packages during manufacturing storage and transportation has resulted in damage to the package leads. The package leads are bent and must be individually straightened before they can be employed in further processing. Furthermore, testing of the integrated circuit electronics in the hybrid microelectronic packages requires individual care because the leads of the packages may not be correctly oriented.